


Sonic the Hedgehog - Season 1

by Crackadoom



Series: Sonic The Hedgehog [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I just realised i need to say this, Multi, Script Fic, Sonic the Hedgehog CW style show, Sonic/Fiona is there for like 2 seconds, kind of parody-esque, no beta we die like men, the world is a mix of mobians and humans, there are way more characters, this is like a re-write of the whole series i guess, where i mix n match lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crackadoom/pseuds/Crackadoom
Summary: Season 1 of "Sonic the Hedgehog" by CRACKADOOM.Meet Sonic the Hedgehog, a regular high-schooler, except he has superspeed. Journey along with him as he figures out how he got his powers and discovers all isn't as it seems in the sleepy Angel County.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic The Hedgehog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006467





	1. Identity Crisis Speedrun

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic the Hedgehog: Pilot - Identity Crisis Speedrun - 11/09/2020
> 
> We are introduced to the hedgehog himself. He is currently mourning, once again, his relationship with his girlfriend. Will he be able to make up with her before she leaves Angel County for good?

** Teaser **

_Scene is Black._

**Sonic (Voice-Over)**

They call me Sonic. Because I’m fast.

_Show a flash of blue, zoom out to show what the audience is looking at is a road in the middle of lush grass._

Fast enough that it’s okay for me to hang-out with my friend before class, because I’m never late.

_Show TAILS, he’s waiting in line on the school bus holding a strange device. He looks at the camera and puts on a big smile and waves._

**Tails**

Sonic!

_SONIC blocks the camera._

**Sonic**

Hey buddy! What’s up!

_TAILS is about to start to explain the intricacies of his device to SONIC._

**Vector (Off Screen)**

Oy you graduated. You don’t catch this bus anymore.

_The camera slides to show VECTOR, unimpressed, and a little worried._

**Sonic**

Hey Vector, how’s the Detective agency going?

_The sympathy that you could see on VECTOR’s face has left._

**Vector (Mockingly)**

I don’t know how’s your love life going?

**Tails**

Fiona broke up with you again?

**Sonic**

Not now Tails.

_VECTOR rolls his eyes._

**Tails**

_TAILS does his best to cheer SONIC up._

How’s your apprenticeship going?

**Sonic**

_Shrugs and frowns_

Robotnik says he’s upset with some project or other. Apparently, it’s not something I can help out with. You know he’s only guy who doesn’t ever seem to get mad at me.

_Smiles and sits down. TAILS follows suit._

Guessing you want to come over tonight. He’s probably cooking chili dogs tonight.

**Tails**

_Sarcastically_

Yum. No I'm busy with a project. If I'm going to show off to the best inventor in town I gotta have it perfect.

_Camera begins to zoom out to show the whole bus._

**Sonic**

How do you not like chili dogs?

**Tails**

They make me feel barfy.

_The zooming out begins to speed up to show the whole of Angel County, a lush paradise in the middle of the desert, there are lakes and unusual Flora seen nowhere else naturally in America. you get some close ups, of BERNADETTE cleaning up a table inside of the local burger joint (once owned by her late husband, under new management)._

_(MANIC has a hood over his over his face and is passing outside and looks in, he wants a burger, but he’s got to earn it first, MAX has given MANIC a job. (MANIC’s not important yet, not for a while))._

_There’s ROBOTNIC loading his car -already loaded up with mechanical spare parts- with groceries for the food he’s going to cook tonight._

_VANILLA is walking with chao as she passes a house that has been sold (SALLY’s)._

_There’s a dark, dank room, with a faint glint of green._

_A bell rings._

_We are in a classroom where all but three seats are filled by both humans and mobians. ROTOR looks concerned._

**Rotor**

Sonic? Sonic Wachowski?

_A flash of blue and an empty seat is filled with the grinning hedgehog._

**Sonic**

Here!

_Scene Fades out_

_Title sequence begins_

**Act 1, Scene 1**

_Show students wandering out of classrooms filling halls. There is only one person who you can notice, it’s SONIC, he’s darting in front and back of a chameleon, (ESPIO) making him much more noticeable._

**Sonic**

Espio! Buddy! What the hell man did you have to tell Vector about Fiona and I breaking up again.

**Espio**

Wasn’t me.

**Sonic**

Yeah right!

**Espio**

It was you.

**Sonic**

Huh?

**Espio**

Maybe don’t have your dinner dates at the most popular burger joint in town.

**Sonic**

Mom said we could have a free lunch there!

**Espio**

We went there for dinner.

_SONIC stops in his tracks. ESPIO doesn’t._

**Sonic**

So that’s what she meant by I was late.

**ACT 1, SCENE 2**

_SONICs following behind BERNADETTE who’s delivering food to the Rose family. AMY waves excitedly to Sonic, he gives her a half-hearted wave. The two walk away._

**Sonic**

How long was she waiting.

_BERNADETTE sighs_

**BERNADETTE**

Since three Sonic.

**Sonic**

That means she was late too!

**Bernadette**

Normally I would agree with you but that was the time you made it to your last two lunch dates.

**Sonic**

_SONIC groans._

I’m just so late like. All the time. I wanted to apologise to Fiona but, she wasn’t even at class.

_BERNADETTE laughs. She doesn’t love FIONA but she’s probably a good learning experience for SONIC._

**BERNADETTE**

There’ll always be another, and at least Robotnik doesn’t think you’re so late.

**SONIC**

Pretty sure it’s impossible for me to be late for his apprenticeship you know I showed up like seven hours late and he told me I was right on time.

**BERNADETTE**

Thank god, speaking of which…

**SONIC**

_Looks shocked_

Gotta go.

_BERNADETTE sighs, JULES’s been dead for a while. It was really hard at the beginning, but it’s gotten better, bit by agonizing bit. Recently though it’s gotten noticeably better when SONIC got an apprenticeship with ROBOTNIK._

**Act 1, Scene 3**

_ROBOTNIK is pouring chili onto seven bread buns, he sprinkles cheese on top. A beep rings out from his watch._

**ROBOTNIK**

I’ll be there in a second Sonny!

_He picks up the plate and walks downstairs, you see a lab behind him, it’s the size of a living room with a strange hamster wheel device behind him._

_He opens the door it’s SONIC. He’s grinning ear to ear. ROBOTNIK meets his energy._

**SONIC**

Hey old man.

**ROBOTNIK**

Just because I can sit still doesn’t mean I’m not old.

_SONIC hugs ROBOTNIK and takes a two chili dogs from the plate and eats one, takes another while he eats the second, they make their way to the device whilst, SONIC all the chili dogs but one._

_ROBOTNIK takes it while SONIC puts on a weird jacket and glasses._

**SONIC**

Alright!

**ROBOTNIK**

Someone’s eager?

**Sonic**

Do you want me to help you?

_ROBOTNIK shakes his head with a smile. These two clearly get along. The ball closes up rings of silver close up and seem to spin. ROBOTNIK begins to work and seems to talk while doing it, you can’t what he’s saying though. You watch the scene speed up, ROBOTNIK is soldering which he sometimes pauses to check his computer, he always seems to frown when looking at it occasionally typing, sometimes he leaves to go get something, the ball always seems to be moving. Just before the sun sets taking away all light from outside the window and Robotnik turns on a ceiling light._

_The viewer doesn’t know it’s two hours later but that’s when ROBOTNIK gets up too knock on the ball._

_It begins to slow down and opens up. Sonic is smiling but is smiling less when he’s sees a concerned look in ROBOTNIK’s eyes._

**SONIC**

How’d I go Doc?

**ROBOTNIK**

I’d like to lie but I’d love to know what’s getting you down Sonny, the simulation results are showing a 20% performance decrease.

**SONIC**

That’s bad.

**ROBOTNIK**

Well it’s not great but it doesn’t worry me.

_ROBOTNIK sits down on a strip of metal from the ball._

You need to talk about something?

SONIC sits down with him.

**SONIC**

Fiona dumped me. Again.

_ROBOTNIK gives him a one armed hug, and rubs his shoulder as SONIC begins to sniffle._

**ROBOTNIK**

Don’t worry about it, she’s no good for you.

**SONIC**

But it’s me who keeps on stuffing up, I can’t ever seem to be on time.

**ROBOTNIK**

But you’ve got so many great qualities, like you’re fast! And witty! So many jokes! You’re also good at beating robots. My Robots!

_SONIC laughs and waves in the machine’s direction._

**SONIC**

That’s a video game, I just, I just want someone who can keep up with me and I want them to stay. And Fiona’s like the only one who can seem to do that. If I can just be a better boyfriend she’ll do that. Right?

**ROBOTNIK**

They’re always be other fish in the sea.

_ROBOTNIK stands up, he sees SONIC isn’t happy._

Maybe you should try apologizing to her boy. Maybe that’ll make her happy.

_SONIC looks hopeful._

**SONIC**

You think so?

_ROBOTNIK gives SONIC his hand, SONIC gets up to his feet._

**ROBOTNIK**

Am I ever wrong?

_SONIC gives him a look like he’s going to give him examples._

Not an invitation. Go home, figure what you’re going to say to her and go to bed so when you say it you don’t get tripped on your own words.

_SONIC jumps up and darts to the door with superspeed. And comes back._

**SONIC**

Thanks Robotnik. And also I never trip on my words.

**ROBOTNIK**

I wonder how your feet wind up in your mouth then? 

_SONIC pokes his tongue out at ROBOTNIK. He leaves out the front door._

**ACT 2, SCENE 1**

_It’s Tuesday. Show SONIC in his English Classroom he looks behind him. To the desk near the window._

_It’s Wednesday. Show SONIC waiting outside the gym. Students begin to pour out the doors. ST. GEOFFERY looks at him._

**ST. GEOFFERY**

No running in the halls.

**SONIC**

Didn’t run.

**ST. GEOFFERY**

I’m not dumb Mr Wachowski

_The last student leaves. SONIC runs off._

_It’s Thursday. Show SONIC underneath bleachers, lying on his back._

**ACT 2, SCENE 2**

_SONIC has his elbows on the table. He’s mopey. He has a half-eaten burger in front of him and an untouched milkshake._

**AMY**

Sonic?

_SONIC looks to an AMY who is much happier to see him than he is her._

**SONIC**

Hey Ames.

_AMY is virtually buzzing with excitement now._

**AMY**

You okay?

**SONIC**

I can’t find Fiona anywhere.

_AMY visibly deflates. She looks around, she looks like she’s thought of something and reaches into her pockets. (AMY knows FIONA is going to be out of town soon, she has realized SONIC doesn’t know)._

**AMY**

I can help you!

_She pulls out her cards shuffles them all, she puts them down in front of SONIC (she puts one down for, friends and family, love life, and education)._

_SONIC looks down skeptically. He looks back to AMY._

**SONIC**

Thanks Ames, but,

_He doesn’t finish, AMY looks heart broken._

I don’t want to waste your time. Is it really okay if you do this for me?

_AMY feels the happiest she’s felt in months. She turns the cards over, (reversed emperor, the world, reversed empress)._

_She gasps over-dramatically._

**Amy**

Sonic she’s leaving town.

_Sonic gives her a look that tells her she doesn’t believe him._

**SONIC**

Thanks Ames, gotta go now!

_SONIC gets up and dashes out the door._

_AMY knows she could follow him to his apartment nearby but is looking at his cards. She gets out her book and writes the cards down._

_She has a frown on her face. Maybe she should try giving SONIC a Minor Arcana._

**ACT 2, SCENE 3**

_SONIC is at school. You see flashes of a school day. He’s looking around in every single time, getting increasingly worried. He is hanging out in front of the school._

**Sonic**

Crap.

**ACT 2, SCENE 4**

_SONIC is right next to a bug looking robot with a long straight sandy road in front of him. ROBOTNIK is looking down at the device in his hand._

**ROBOTNIK**

Ready. Set. Go!

_SONIC runs off. Faster than a speeding bullet. ROBOTNIK is looking at the device. The audience is shown it from the perspective of over his shoulder. It’s a wide-screen showing the road from a different perspective (the robots). A blue spark leaves the sight of the camera. ROBOTNIK hits a button, the blue comes into view and it streaks past the screen, the screen seems to shift, and it encounters some turbulence, it shows the sky, the ground, and static._

_ROBOTNIK sighs, he’ll have to recalibrate the machine’s balance._

_SONIC zips up to ROBOTNIK to look at the screen. He seems to disturb and whip up wind, leaves and dust by merely stopping. Disturbing everything but ROBOTNIK who is looking at the screen great sorrow._

_SONIC sees the screen of nothing and runs off. He takes a longer time than the first run. He returns with clumsy steps and the machine, whirring softly slipping out of his grasp._

**ROBOTNIK**

Thanks Sonny.

**SONIC**

Well at least one of us should be happy.

_ROBOTNIK walks up to SONIC and takes it. He’s used to picking up his machines so he hardly struggles._

**ROBOTNIK**

Let me guess, you’ve already broken up with Fiona.

_SONIC is flabbergasted. They walk back to ROBOTNIK’s van._

**SONIC**

We haven’t gotten back together. I can’t even seem to reach her?

**ROBOTNIK**

Do you want me to drive you to her house?

**SONIC**

I don’t need anyone to take me anywhere.

**ROBOTNIK**

Have you tried calling her?

**SONIC**

Of course I have, but she won’t even send me a text.

_ROBOTNIK puts the robot in the van._

**ROBOTNIK**

And that’s the only phone you have? It’s sounds like you haven’t even tried calling her on a different phone.

_SONIC stops. ROBOTNIK looks back to him. He smiles._

I know I’m a genius. Look I’d let you use my phone but, at my age it would be a bit concerning for someone my age to be texting a teenager.

**SONIC**

Yeah, can’t be letting you have a second apprentice besides Tails!

_SONIC hugs ROBOTNIK, who lightly pats him on the back._

**R** **OBOTNIK**

Good luck Sonic.

_SONIC lets go and waves goodbye._

**SONIC**

Thanks ROBOTNIK.

_ROBOTNIK waves him off. SONIC is gone._

**Act 3, SCENE 1**

We’re shown a messy bedroom. Oil stains the airplane bed, there are gears strewn about the floor like Lego. There is a bookshelf mostly filled with books on physics, engineering, and some beginners to programming. TAILS is adding a rumble feature onto an old controller to an older console underneath the light of his desk lamp, his desk seems to have a vinyl of a comic panel on it with several gashes. He’s trying to figure which game he should program first. SONIC zips in.

**SONIC**

Tails!

_TAILS squeaks._

**TAILS**

Sonic?

**SONIC**

Can I borrow your phone?

_SONIC is already typing TAILS’s password. He’s flopped himselfonto the bed which he seems to sink into._

**TAILS**

Sure? Uh have you and Fiona made up yet?

**SONIC**

Nope, and you’re going to help me.

_SONIC types in Facebook in the browser page._

**TAILS**

Cool!

_TAILS sits down next to him. He wants to help his friend. He lies down too._

What do you need me to do?

**SONIC**

I actually just need to borrow your phone.

_SONIC finds FIONA’s profile. He opens messenger and typed in ‘hi’ and deleted it. He shoves it to TAILS._

Can you talk to Fiona. Just see if she’s going to leave.

_TAILS looks at the phone and types something in. He waits, but not for long, he’s shocked._

**TAILS**

She’s in line for the bus for Westopolis! She says she’s never coming back.

**SONIC**

What!

_SOIC gets up, hugs TAILS he goes to the window to jump out._

Bye buddy!

_SONIC, jumps and with a flash of blue, he’s running to the central bus station. TAILS opens his phone and he types something in._

**ACT 3, SCENE 2**

_It’s dark despite the lights humming with effort above the bus station. In a line of five FIONA is fourth. To occupy her attention from the haggling of the bus driver and the semi-drunk business man in an ill-fitting suit, she is looking at her phone. There is a coy smile splayed out on her lips._

**SONIC (Off-Screen)**

Fiona!

_She turns her head to the source, a hedgehog who was out of breath for once. It wasn’t enough to keep the smile on her lips. She looks back to her phone. She forces a peppy voice, it’s clearly fake._

**FIONA**

Sonic!

_SONIC goes up to her, he’s nervous, she doesn’t care. The bus line begins to move._

**SONIC**

I’m so sorry.

**FIONA**

So? I’m sick and tired of having to wait for you Sonic. Sonic I’ve spilled my tears and I am over it. Look get over me, or become a shriveled old man who’s only happy memories are of the love of his life in high school. It’ll certainly be better than my memories.

_SONIC realizes, that maybe FIONA was going to leave because of him. Guilt hits the bottom of his stomach._

_She is second in line._

**SONIC**

Sorry Fi. I’m sorry. I just. I know I hurt you. I don’t want you to have to leave town because of me.

_FIONA realizes she may have seriously affected SONIC, she doesn’t want to have to date him again, but telling TAILS that she never wanted to come back to Green Hill ever again might have been too much._

**FIONA**

I’m coming back.

_SONIC expression freezes and relief floods his face. There is now nobody in front of FIONA. She gestures for the man behind her to go in front of her._

**SONIC**

Thank god.

**FIONA**

Thanks for seeing me off, it makes a girl feel loved. You’re lucky you got another freak in this city to help you out. Otherwise I might not ever come back.

**SONIC**

I’m not a freak.

_FIONA hops onto the bus pays her fare. The bus starts to move, door still open FIONA pokes her head out._

**Fiona**

In the nicest way possible babe!

_FIONA puts her head back into the bus. She’s gone, but coming back. That was all SONIC really needed to help. He sits down and gets out his phone (he wants to thank TAILS). He sees he has a message from TAILS. It says ‘See you later and good luck!’. SONIC smiles, it’s conflicted. He didn’t really feel like TAILS was the freak out of the two, at least TAILS knew why he was the way he was. He types in ‘thnx lets play video games 2morro’ and puts away his phone. He runs home._

**ACT 4, SCENE 1**

_BERNADETTE is adjusting the heat for some chili con carne ROBOTNIK has given her, she heard about FIONA leaving for a while from VANILLA. SONIC was going to be a bit down. At least it would give him a break from FIONA but he probably feels it’s his fault that it dissolved. FIONA was still growing, and so was he. She’s biased but she’s pretty sure FIONA had more growing to do than SONIC. SONIC opens the door._

**BERNADETTE**

Welcome home!

_SONIC goes up to his mom and sits on the kitchen bench._

_He unloads so fast she can’t say anything._

**SONIC**

Hey mom so essentially I’m like a freak, right? But like why? I mean I know people love me, but why do I have super speed. Like that’s weird, weird, I mean nobody else in town has even seen someone as fast as me. Like did Dad have any relatives that had super speed. Do you? Does anyone. Maybe you both had someone exceptionally fast in your family and when you had children you just ended up with a freak of nature. How long have I been fast again. Like I don’t remember not being able to go fast. Like did I crawl quickly? Did you notice anything different when you had me? Like why am I like this.

_BERNADETTE despite all the question SONIC gave her, knew she couldn’t give her information that he wanted. And maybe she needed to tell him about something she probably should’ve told SONIC a long time ago._

**BERNADETTE**

Sonic you’re my son.

_BERNADETTE realizes she can’t stop. She has to say it now._

But you were from your fathers previous relationship.

_SONIC has been quietest throughout this entire week than in his whole life._

Your father never cared to discuss your first mother. But when we got married, when you were five, I think he wanted to not have to put you through the pain of ever knowing she existed. He asked me to never tell you about her.

_BERNADETTE laughs, it’s almost bitter._

He barely wanted to tell me about what she was even like. I don’t think she’s in a position which even if she wanted to, she could be your mother. I wish I had the answers. But the only man who did is gone.

_BERNADETTE begins to cry and SONIC hugs her. You can only hear the sound of BERNADETTE’s dry sobs and the bubbling of chili._

_A final shot of SONIC’s face, filled with nothing but questions, a sense of betrayal but no anger. He feels like he’s free-falling backwards into the unknown. Fade to black._

The End


	2. Seeds of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic is pushed to his limits by a new classmate to prove, he really is cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonic the Hedgehog: Episode 2 - Seeds of Change - 11/12/2020
> 
> Last time on Sonic the Hedgehog: Fiona almost leaves Angel County forever, Amy reads Sonic's future, and Sonic has a second mother. What happens when a new girl is added to the mix!

**Teaser**

It’s SONIC he is laying on TAILS’S bed. He is looking up at TAILS’S ceiling his fingers laced together. TAILS is readjusting the rumble mechanism in the controller.

**SONIC**

Tails?

**TAILS (a little distracted)**

Yeah?

**SONIC**

_Mom isn’t my mom?_

_This is the most confusing thing SONIC has ever said to TAILS, so TAILS, turns around, giving SONIC his full attention._

**TAILS**

What?

**SONIC**

It just occurred to me, in order to explain this to you I’d have to explain the birds and the bees.

**TAILS**

I’ve already figured out what’s going on there.

**SONIC**

Aha, at least one of us isn’t going to be traumatized today. Bernie’s not my birth mom.

_TAILS frowns, then realization hits his face._

**TAILS**

So you have another Mom out there?

**SONIC**

Yup.

_TAILS lays down next to SONIC, and copies his pose._

**TAILS**

Huh.

_SONIC hums._

How do you feel?

**SONIC**

I don’t know.

**TAILS**

Do you need some help finding her.

**SONIC**

How?

_TAILS shrugs his shoulders._

_FADE TO BLACK_

_TEASER PLAYS_

**Act 1, Scene 1**

_SONIC is in class and very bored, he’s texting TAILS underneath his desk. ROTOR has notices that for once SONIC was present for role call. He wonders if for once his students will be quiet for the new girl. His suspicion is confirmed when everyone looks up and closes their mouths when SALLY enters the room._

**ROTOR**

Class this is Sally Acorn, she’ll be joining us from today.

_The class realizes the Mobians a girl. It’s known that it’s uncommon for Mobian girls to not be decked out in the latest fashion, but there SALLY was, simple short-sleeved jean jacket with iron on patches._

**SALLY**

Hello.

_It’s short and to the point, SALLY clearly thinks she doesn’t need to say anymore._

**ROTOR**

You won’t mind sitting near the front.

**Sally**

Of course not.

_She’s quickly surrounded by some of the other girls in class as she sits down._

The homeroom ends with the bell ringing, and SONIC runs up to the new girl.

_SALLY jumps in place._

**ROTOR**

Sonic, I know you have difficulty not running at all but if you really have to run in school, save it for the hallways.

_It dawns on SALLY the blue blur phenomenon she’s pretty sure she’s been hallucinating is standing in front of her._

**SONIC**

Aw Rotor, I just wanna say hi.

**ROTOR**

Remember that time you took out a light with your static?

**SONIC**

You won’t let me forget it.

**SALLY (quietly)**

You’re fast.

_SONIC looks at the girl and gives her a grin._

**SONIC**

I’ve got a record for the fastest thing alive. Reckon I could beat the Flash!

_ROTOR rolls his eyes._

**ROTOR**

Doesn’t stop you from being late for first period if you don’t get moving.

**SONIC**

_SONIC huffs and waves goodbye to SALLY._

Later.

_SALLY doesn’t wave goodbye, one of the girls elbows her in the ribs. The viewers are unable to listen to whatever gossip HONEY tells her._

**Act 1, Scene 2**

_Gym is on and the girls are cheering on SALLY as she beats WHISPER in a game of Rope Tag, this is the third person, it looks like TANGLE is challenging her this time. WHISPER is trying to calm down her excitable friend. Camera zoom out and show all the boys being distracted._

**ESPIO**

She seems to have good body strength

_A chorus of ‘ooo’s ring out. We can hear TANGLE who is making undignified noises and probably saying undignified things._

_SALLY gives the tag to Tangle who takes the harness from Whisper. The girls line up_

Looks like somebody else challenged her.

**SONIC**

Give it to her Tangle!

_Tangle notices the two and gives them a thumbs up. She’s going to make her friends proud._

_Show the two watching the girls. SONIC is running on the spot smiling. He knows TANGLE’s gonna beat the new girl. ESPIO is looking sympathetically. Then they both look caught off guard just for a second._

Let’s go Tangle!

_SONIC is jumping up on the down the spot but doesn’t look as confindent. He looks like he’s finally going to get the outcome expected, and his mouth drops._

_Show SALLY sliding to the ground. TANGLE’s tag above her head, victorious. TANGLE slides down the rope and lands on her tail. She’s laughing but she’s clearly embarrassed. They shake hands._

**SONIC (whispers)**

She’s pretty tough.

_Fade Out:_

**Act 1, Scene 3**

_SALLY is in the library, she is over a book (it’s an account from a soldier) SONIC sits down next to her._

**SONIC**

What’s that?

_SALLY ignores him._

Tangle loves a good challenge, you certainly gave it to her.

**SALLY**

She’s pretty formidable.

_SONIC’s excited that she actually responded to him._

**SONIC**

Formidable? Well you’ll find lots of formidable people here!

_Sally closes her book._

**SALLY**

Are you flirting with me?

**SONIC (offended)**

No way! I just wanted to, challenge you!

_SONIC just wanted to get to know SALLY, because he’s a friendly guy. The idea that he was trying to flirt with her seems a little embarrassing to him._

**SALLY**

At what?

**SONIC**

You’re choice!

_SALLY stands up. SONIC watches her as she talks to the librarian (Mrs Walrus). The Librarian gets out a chess board and hands to the chipmunk who then returns and sets it down in front of the hedgehog. SONIC has played a game of chess a lot, it’s not his favorite but when TAILS was grounded he played it a lot with him. He almost wants to make a quip about how she probably thinks he’s too dumb to win a game against her._

Sure.

_SALLY wordlessly sets up the board. SONIC sets up his side with superspeed. When she sees his set up his correctly and is giving her a cheeky expression. She finishes it at her own pace causing him to wait. Their first moves almost perfectly reflect a three move win on Sally’s part. She moves in her queen. SONIC takes it. TAILS has done it to him way too many times for him not to know how to thwart it._

**SALLY**

I underestimated you.

**SONIC**

I hope you estimate that you’re going to lose, because at least you’d be right.

_SALLY smirks._

_Smash cut to SONIC (Black) with only a pawn and his king. SALLY has gotten her queen back, a knight, two castles a bishop, three pawns and of course, her king._

_SONIC Moves his king forwards, SALLY puts him into check with her castle. SONIC moves his king to the edge of the board._

**SALLY**

Checkmate

_SALLY moves her queen._

**SONIC**

You were toying with me weren’t you?

**SALLY**

How’d you make that estimate.

_SONIC pokes his tongue out at her._

_SALLY packs the board up, she’s uninterested in whatever he has to try an impress her._

**SONIC**

Where’re you going?

**SALLY**

To hang out with someone who might actually pose a challenge.

**SONIC**

Why don’t we race?

**SALLY**

I said a challenge not impossible.

**SONIC**

You haven’t even tried.

**SALLY**

You’re fast enough that when I first saw you I thought I was hallucinating.

**SONIC**

How surprising you can notice me.

**SALLY**

Hard not to notice a blue blur. Look I get you’re not used to people being better than you but, speed isn’t everything.

_The bell rings._

See you later Sonic.

**SONIC**

Hey!

_The librarian shushes him, and he glares at her._

**Act 1, Scene 4**

_SONIC is ready to run to ROBOTNIK’s he tightens his shoes. HONEY runs up to him._

**HONEY**

Sonic! Heard you got your butt kicked at chess.

_SONIC straightens up, what did SALLY say did HONEY, was it something embarrassing._

**SONIC**

Yup.

**HONEY**

What do you think of Sally?

_HONEY smiles coyly._

**SONIC**

She probably thinks she’s pretty tough.

**HONEY**

I mean she is. Everyone thinks she’s really cool.

**SONIC (confidently)**

Cooler than me?

**HONEY**

Some. Why do you care?

_SONIC splutters._

**SONIC**

Who?

**HONEY**

Why do you care?

**SONIC**

I don’t know, what’d she even say about me?

**HONEY**

She thinks you’re kind of lame and you've got a huge ego.

_SONIC frowns. SALLY barely knows him and she already thinks he’s lame. He’s not, he’ll prove it to her._

Scene Fades out

**Act 2, Scene 1**

_SONIC is talking to ROBOTNIK who’s chewing on a banana looking at his computer, he’s in the ball we see him in the first episode except this time it’s only a strip, so he’s able to talk to Robotnik._

**SONIC (angrily)**

What makes her think I’m better than her.

**ROBOTNIK**

Who knows Sonny, maybe she’s projecting?

_SONIC makes a loud annoyed sound._

**SONIC**

Honey told me I was lame? I’m not lame, I’m way past cool. Now everyone’s going to think I’m lame.

**ROBOTNIK**

How’re you going to prove to her you’re cooler than her.

_The spinning wheel seems to go a little faster for a second._

**SONIC**

I need to beat her, in something I know I can win. That’s not a foot race.

ROBOTNIK types something in his laptop.

**ROBOTNIK**

Can’t be in a swim meet either.

_SONIC seems like he’s gonna trip, but recovers._

**SONIC**

I would rather die than let anyone know I can’t swim.

_ROBOTNIK nods like he understands._

**ROBOTNIK**

You should challenge her to a video game.

**SONIC**

What?

**ROBOTNIK**

A nice seemingly entry level decider, she’ll look at it and go, ‘oh I can beat him at this because it’s just a kids game’ and bam! Go as many rounds with her as you like and wipe the floor with her!

_ROBOTNIK does a bad guy™ laugh._

Then all of a sudden she has to try and beat you at something else, that’s where you innocently suggest a talent competition.

**SONIC**

I can play guitar.

_ROBOTNIK nods, he’s learned by now the hedgehog head might not be as fast as his feet, but that was because it would be physically impossible for anything to keep up with his speed. So of course, whatever mental capabilities he had would be outshone, but they were nothing to be sneezed at._

**ROBOTNIK**

She sounds like a practical young lady. Probably does well in school, and sports, and whatever hobbies she may have, well,

_ROBOTNIK turns around his laptop, showing ALICIA ACORN’s Facebook profile. It’s of a much younger Sally playing the Piano in an orchestra she looks both bored and miserable._

I’m sure the folks can recognise passion. And it certainly impresses more than rigid practice.

_SONIC looks at ROBOTNIK and runs. He’s got a plan to enact._

**Act 2, Scene 2**

_SONIC is hanging out with TAILS, around the school field, TAILS is setting up a speedometer. SALLY who has noticed them when she was about to go home, approaches them._

**TAILS**

Sonic’s trying to beat his fastest time.

**SALLY**

Well it’s good that he’s challenging himself.

_SONIC stops by the two._

**SONIC**

Good to see you Slowpoke, ready to see me in action.

**SALLY**

I’m not slow.

**SONIC**

How do we know? I mean I haven’t seen you in a race.

**SALLY**

To you I might be slow.

**SONIC**

Tails is faster than you.

**SALLY**

How do you know?

_She’s taken this as SONIC underestimating her and not SONIC knowing he knows the fastest fox in town._

**SONIC**

I believe in my little buddy.

**TAILS**

Sonic.

**SALLY**

You’re not going to give this up until I beat your friend?

**SONIC**

Maybe.

_TAILS looks between the two._

**SALLY**

Alright Tails? I’ll race you.

**TAILS**

Um, okay.

_SALLY goes to the start line, TAILS follows behind her._

**SONIC**

Alright!

_SONIC gets a hanky from somewhere and holds it up._

Get ready! Get set! Go!

_He swings down the hanky._

_SALLY and TAILS run. TAILS is already in the lead despite his small legs. SALLY notices and tries to catch up. She cannot even catch up to him as he leaves her in the dust._

_He gets to the finish line and watches SALLY finish. She gets there panting looking at the boy impressed._

**SONIC (proudly)**

My little buddy has to do his best to keep up with me in order to hang out with me. And what do you know, after a couple of years he’s the fastest kid in the primary school track team.

**SALLY**

How kind.

**SONIC**

Man it’s almost as if I could be better at you without my speed. I bet I could beat you at video games.

_SALLY wants to laugh at him._

**SALLY**

Sure.

**SONIC**

I can prove I can beat you at lots of things. How about a best of three. You choose the third challenge and all it’s conditions. You also choose where we play Ultimate Frat Fight and who’ll umpire.

**SALLY**

Alright, if you’re so keen on losing.

_She offers SONIC her hand. TAILS is rolling his eyes as he shakes it._

_Scene Fades Out_

**Act 2, Scene 3**

_HONEY is eating lunch she looks up, she looks down SALLY slams her hand on the desk. HONEY doesn’t flinch, she watches SALLY sit down and get out an apple, set it down and put her head into her hands._

**SALLY**

Have you ever heard of Ultimate Phat Fight?

**HONEY**

You mean Ultimate Frat Fight.

_SALLY snaps her fingers and looks hopefully at HONEY._

**SALLY**

Yes. Do you play it?

**HONEY**

Duh.

_Honey purses her lips_

There’s like a monthly tournament, like half the kids in our county play it.

_SALLY looks taken aback_

**SALLY**

How do you play it?

**HONEY**

Do you have Angelboy?

**SALLY**

My parents don’t really think it’s necessary for me to have one.

_HONEY smiles unsurprised._

**HONEY**

So why are you asking me about this?

_SALLY looks around and covers her face._

**SALLY**

Sonic challenged me to a best of three.

_HONEY snorts._

The second challenge is that game, he told me to decide the environment. I need to find a way to play it and an impartial judge.

**HONEY**

Pick me!

_SALLY huffs_

**SALLY**

Honey normally I would but, I want it to be fair, I’d like someone who would actually be impartial.

**HONEY**

How noble.

_HONEY makes a face._

Sonic’s a surprisingly poor loser.

**SALLY**

He’s probably not used to losing.

_HONEY nods._

**HONEY**

I mean he does often not come first at tournaments, but it’s not like he ever out right loses.

_HONEY hums_

What’s the third?

**SALLY**

We don’t know yet.

**HONEY**

Ooh, do a fashion competition, with me as help you’ll be a shoe in.

**SALLY**

That’s very kind of you, but once again impartial and I want to win on my own terms.

**HONEY**

Good luck finding someone impartial, everyone likes Sonic. Hell, Fiona liked Sonic.

**SALLY**

You mentioned her the other day? What was she like.

**HONEY**

Kind of a witch, kind of selfish. But Sonic liked her. I don’t even know if she liked Sonic, or if it was just his popularity.

**SALLY**

Why would he even hang out with her if she was so witchy?

**HONEY**

She was pretty?

**SALLY**

I’m getting side-tracked.

_She is still clearly thinking about this mystery._

Is there anyone who might be able to do it?

**HONEY**

Maybe the Wolf twins?

**SALLY**

The wolf twins?

**HONEY**

Gadget and Buddy. Whisper’s cousins. I’ll introduce you. They both avoid Sonic. Buddy says he doesn’t really care about him, and Gadget’s too shy!

_HONEY grabs SALLY’s hand and runs off. You can hear HONEY talk about SALLY possibly being able to get on BUDDY’s good side she might be able to find that impartial judge in a bipartisan approach._

**Act 2, Scene 4**

_MINA is setting up a microphone whilst SONIC is lounging on one of the desks of the music room._

**SONIC**

Would you be able to do it?

_MINA frowns_

**MINA**

Who even came up with this plan?

**SONIC**

Robotnik helped.

_This doesn’t surprise MINA._

**MINA**

It’s a long shot.

**SONIC**

I’ll owe you.

**MINA**

Big time.

_MINA huffs._

Alright.

_SONIC hugs MINA, who starts to go red._

**SONIC**

You’re the best.

**MINA**

Don’t you forget it!

_SONIC goes to leave. He turns around._

**SONIC**

Thanks!

_He leaves, leaving MINA flustered. She slumps against the nearby piano. Takes a moment to recollect herself and jumps up. She’s got a performance to organize._

Scene Fades Out

**Act 2, Scene 5**

_SALLY walks into the GADGET’s living room behind said wolf. There is some beeping noises of the turned on console._

_GADGET opens his arms as if to show off his nice living room._

**SALLY (signs as she talks)**

It’s perfect. How are you?

_GADGET signs, ‘good, yourself?’. It’s cool for GADGET to know another person at school who can do sign language._

Little sleepy but ready to go!

_BUDDY walks in. BUDDY signs to GADGET ‘you good?’_

_BUDDY signs back ‘I’m excited’. He gets out a coin and two controllers, one has Hatsune Miku shell, the other, the album cover for MCR’s ‘Three Cheers for My Sweet Revenge’._

**BUDDY (signs as he says it)**

Aren’t we going to wait for Sonic.

_GADGET looks sheepish as he nods. The door bell rings and GADGET dashes to it. You hear the door creak open and SONIC’s voice._

**SONIC**

Hey buddy!

_GADGET leads SONIC in._

**BUDDY (signs as he says it)**

Butt face I’m Buddy.

_GADGET signs ‘be polite’._

**SONIC**

I was just, sorry Gadget.

_GADGET didn’t catch what SONIC said, but gestures for SONIC that it was alright anyway. BUDDY huffs._

**BUDDY (signs as he says it)**

Sonic heads of tails.

**SONIC (without a moment’s hesitation)**

Tails.

_SALLY signs ‘heads for me’ to GADGET, and GADGET flips the coin. It lands on his palm, and he puts it to the back of his hand. He looks at it owlishly, and points to SONIC._

_He picks up the two controllers._

_SONIC hums and ahs._

_He picks the MCR one wordlessly._

**BUDDY (signs as he says it)**

Good choice.

_GADGET bounds over to SALLY to give her the Hatsune Miku one (it’s his)._

**SONIC**

Alright let’s get this show on the road.

_He sits down in front of the tv._

You ever played?

**SALLY**

No.

**SONIC**

I’ll lead, we’ll have a practice match and a best of five? Sounds fair?

_SALLY sits down beside him._

**SALLY**

You sure you want to give me a chance at getting used to this game?

**SONIC**

Of course!

_SONIC winks._

Don’t worry about me I’ve already estimated you.

_SALLY is ready to kick this hedgehog’s blue butt. She does her best not to betray that fact, but the way her mouth quirks and her stare becomes flat let’s SONIC know he’s already under her skin._

_Smash cut to SALLY with her head hung low and grit teeth. She lost. Maybe she should’ve practiced with HONEY._

**SONIC**

Don’t feel bad, Honey’s like, the only person who can use that character well. You should’ve probably gone for an entry level character.

_SALLY calms herself before SONIC can continue._

**SALLY**

The next competition is a music contest.

_SONIC does his best not to yell out in happiness. Who says he can’t lay a good trap._

**SONIC**

When?

  
**SALLY**

Friday night. My backyard.

_SONIC stands up and stretches._

**SONIC**

Two days time, cool, cool. It’s a date!

**SALLY**

It’s a challenge.

_SONIC goes to leave the room. He can’t wait to tell ROBOTNIK how well the plan went._

**SONIC**

See ya!

_SONIC leaves as BUDDY shows him out. GADGET watches the hedgehog go and looks and an annoyed SALLY. He taps her on the shoulder, and when she looks at him he signs, ‘let’s play to relax, we have UFF tournaments pretty regularly so you can get your revenge, for now, let’s get you used to the controls’. He sits down next to her and takes his brother’s controller and starts pointing to buttons and signing about what they do. SALLY watches keenly._

Fade out

**Act 3, Scene 1**

_SALLY’s backyard has fairy lights, a wooden stage, and lush green grass. There are benches set up with table cloths much nicer than ones that should probably be used for outside instead. There is a punch bowl which ALICIA is standing over. She is excited for SALLY to make new friends but doesn’t trust public schooling to install the etiquette of not, ‘spiking the punch bowl’._

_ESPIO is looking around trying to take in the landscape as much as possible. MIGHTY is talking to RAY beside him._

_GADGET is sitting on the bench vibrating with excitement (this is his first time going to a big kids party). BUDDY is trying to act as aloof as possible by copying his people shy cousin, WHISPER. TANGLE is excitedly relaying to the two one of her childhood adventures with JEWEL calmly interjecting underneath TANGLE’s arm._

_TIARA, MINA and HONEY are excitedly chatting. They notice, TAILS and AMY and wave them over. AMY immediately overtakes the conversation. It’s been forever since she saw SONIC play._

_SALLY takes to the wooden stage and taps the microphone. There is a keyboard behind her. She looks tired. Everyone goes quiet._

**SALLY**

Thank you for coming, before the party can continue, I have a request. Sonic and I have a little competition, in order for me to win, I have to beat him in a music competition. You’ve been given a ticket, which you will put into one of the boxes marked Sonic or Sally depending on who you liked. I promise once this is over we can put on some modern music.

_SALLY stands up behind the keyboard, she curses internally that she didn’t set up a chair._

_She sees HONEY go to put a ticket into her box and shakes her head at her. HONEY doesn’t know how to say she’s going to need every vote she can get. SONIC walks outside and goes to sit on the bench’s table. When ALICIA shakes her head at him he sits on the bench cradling his just tuned guitar. He gives SALLY a smile. SALLY doubts herself for a second._

_SALLY plays the piano, it’s a very classical piece. She plays rigidly, and as her eyelids feel heavy (she stayed up all night practicing) she fumbles. It’s noticeable. Especially with how her usually stoic mother makes a bashful face on her behalf. She finishes and SALLY is ready to get off the stage. She makes HONEY put her ticket down._

_SONIC dashes past her with a skip, by the time she looks back she sees he’s already set up. He approaches the microphone._

**SONIC**

Who’s ready to rock.

_Everyone responds to him, with various levels of enthusiasm. SALLY realizes that he’s probably going to win._

_SONIC starts, and he starts well. He plays well. She recognizes the tune but can’t name it, and she’s pretty sure she’s never heard it in this style. She’s smiling because SONIC seems to love the sound of his own instrument. She thinks he’s messed up if only a second. She doesn’t even hope it’s enough for her to win, because SONIC was clearly just plain good with a guitar. As the last note rings out. She claps along with the cheering crowd._

_As the cheers die down. Everything stops. SALLY can tell why. She doesn’t care she puts her ticket into SONIC’s box and everyone crowds around her._

_He skips over to her._

**SONIC**

Ta-da!

_SALLY laughs._

**SALLY**

Color me impressed.

_MINA comes between the two._

**MINA**

Convince him to join my band.

**SALLY**

Huh?

**SONIC**

Sorry Mina I hate playing along to someone else’s tune.

**MINA**

Boo.

_SALLY looks between the two and then over to HONEY._

**SALLY**

Honey?

**HONEY**

Yes?

**SALLY**

Did everyone know about Sonic being able to play the guitar.

**HONEY**

Sonic used to be in Mina’s band, very briefly.

**SONIC**

I’m bad at playing in a group.

**MINA**

But he shreds with a guitar!

**SALLY**

Aren’t you lucky I challenged you to a music competition.

_MINA and SONIC looked between each other, not exactly subtly._

What?

**SONIC**

A certain scientist found out you played music and he reckoned I could probably subtly suggest it to you by, getting someone to perform something near your house. And well.

**MINA**

Vanilla was delighted for me to sing to the chao.

_SALLY stares at the both of them,_

**SALLY**

Vanilla as in my neighbour?

_SALLY laughs. Out loud._

You really are a poor loser Sonic.

_She waves at him, she’s going to go enjoy the rest of the party. JET arrives, looking excited for a party, unaware of everything._

_Scenes Fade out_

**Act 4, Scene 1**

_SONIC sits on the kitchen bench next to ROBOTNIK whilst he is cooking chili in his kitchen._

**ROBOTNIK**

How was the party last night.

_SONIC shrugs._

You didn’t win?

**SONIC**

I don’t even know why I cared about the competition, or even why I wanted to impress her?

**ROBOTNIK**

Something on your mind?

**SONIC**

My mom isn’t my birth mom?

**ROBOTNIK**

Do you want help finding her.

**SONIC**

_Could you help me?_

_ROBOTNIK smiles._

**ROBOTNIK**

I’m sure I can work something out let’s see if I can find someone who matches your dna in my database.

_SONIC looks incredibly hopeful._

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik's got a challenge for the whole town, and a special one for his favorite hedgehog. Can Sonic prove to everyone he really is the hog on top? Or will Sally's cunning prove superior against Sonic's speed.
> 
> Next time: Robot Egg Hunt.
> 
> Hi, hi, I've decided I'm going to publish this weekly unless stated otherwise. 
> 
> (I would also like a comment) 
> 
> (I would also liked to be informed of any mistakes ;;

**Author's Note:**

> A new girl shows up to school as Sonic grapples with the fact that his understanding of his family has been incomplete this whole time. Will she be able to give him answers? Who knows. 
> 
> Next Time: Sonic the Hedgehog - Seeds of Change
> 
> BDG's Sonic Unraveled video possessed me to write this. Tell me if you want more. I wrote this in like two days (but like 24 hours went into it), restructured it for ao3 for like three hours.
> 
> Titling this fic so plainly physically hurts me. You don't understand. However I really want to sell this CW script aesthetic. You should see how the whole thing looks in the original word. It's got a title page, with fake addresses.
> 
> I kind of want to do more of this but, seriously if I don't get any feedback I'll have trouble understanding what you guys want and even if treating this like a serious project is worth doing so let me know. Hope to hear from you guys.


End file.
